Bullies
by youcancallmedanger
Summary: There are new kids in Gwen's class and they seem to be used to getting their way.And when they don't they turn nasty.Only they don't realise that if you hurt Gwen you instantly become Kevin's no.1 enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Please review.!Thank you!**

It was a Monday morning and Gwen was in school.

The teacher,Miss Bell was showing the class a new theory in maths when the principal,knocking on the open door,walked in.

With her were three boys about Gwen's age,but what attracted Gwen's attention was the fact that they were identical,they even wore the same confident smirk.

"Miss Bell,these are the new students I was telling you about;Jamie,Joshua and Keith" said the principal, ,pointing to each of them in turn as he said their names."They just moved here from Brooklyn"."Well boys" smiled Miss Bell "it's great to have you here,please find yourselves a seat".

One of the boys sat down beside Gwen.

She smiled at him and said "Jamie right?".Jamie nodded but didn't say anything."I'm Gwen,it's very nice to meet you".She gave him one last friendly smile before turning back to her work.

After maths came science and Gwen was very surprised that Jamie sat beside her even though there were plenty of empty seats.

When Mr Brown gave them questions to do she noticed Jamie copying her answers so she carefully edged her copy away from him.

When he realised what she had done he scowled and muttered "fine".

A few minutes later he got up with his stuff and sat down at a desk at the back of the science lab beside his brother.

Mr Brown raised an eyebrow enquiringly.

"I don't want to sit there anymore" Jamie announced "there's a bad smell".

"Okay,Gwen would you like to move away from the bad smell too?" asked Mr Brown.

"No,I'm fine"said Gwen.

"Besides"someone,presumingly one of Jamie's brothers,sniggered "if Gwen moves,then so would the smell".Gwen reddened as the rest of the class laughed.

After school Jamie came up to her.

"So,are you going to let me copy your work tomorrow?" he asked.

"No" she said flatly.

He frowned and with a carefully aimed hand pushed her history notes on to the ground.

Gwen stared at them as people walked over them.

They were completely ruined.

Jamie smirked as she bent down to pick them up.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen hurriedly got her English book from her locker.

She was 15 minutes late for class already and she didn't want to be any later.

She had spent all of the night before re-doing her History notes and because of that she had overslept.

Also she had a horrible feeling that she was after forgetting to do something very important.

She carefully opened the door to Miss Becketts class.

''I'm sorry I'm late'' she said ''the alarm didn't go off''

Actually it had but Gwen had ignored it.

She frowned slightly at the suited man sitting at the back of the class taking notes.

Who could this be? she wondered.

''Come in , Gwen'' said Miss Beckett smiling a little strangely.

Gwen frowned a little deeper , what was going on?

Miss Beckett coughed ''Gwen , meet Inspector Norris'' she said ''he shall be inspecting our school for the week''.

Gwen was horrified , how could she have forgotten about the inspection?She gave a wan smile and sat down next to Jamie , who was again sitting beside her.

He smirked at her.

Geography class went by no better.

Gwen had forgotten all about the geography homework for today and Mr Lee was forced to give her detention.

Also she hadn't prepared her music presentation and with a red face explained to Miss Danes that she wasn't ready yet.

History was the last class of the day and Gwen was relieved that she at least had her notes.

But as luck would have it , in her mad rush to get to school that morning , she had completely forgotten to put them into her bookbag.

By this time Gwen was completely exhausted.

It had been the worst day of her life and even the thought of defeating aliens with Kevin and Ben wasn't comforting.

#########

Kevin frowned at Gwen.

She had been silent all day and that wasn't like her , she hadn't even told him and Ben off for arguing in the car.

''Are you okay?'' he asked uncertainly.

She looked surprised as she turned to face him.''Of course I am , what makes you ask that?'' she answered.

Kevin raised an eyebrow.''Well I don't know'' he drawled ''maybe the fact that you've been ignoring me and Ben completely since we got into the car''.

''Don't be ridiculous'' said Gwen ''I haven't been ignoring anyone''.

''Oh really?'' said Kevin disbelievingly.

''Yes really'' she said ''now concentrate on the road''.

''I am concentrating on the road but even if I'm not you wouldn't know since you're ignoring me'' said Kevin grinning slightly.

''I'm not ignoring anyone'' persisted Gwen.

''Ben'' called Kevin ''has Gwen been ignoring me?''

Ben looked down at the ultimatrix uncomfortably but said nothing.

''Ben?'' questioned Gwen.

''Well...you could maybe be...not as sociable as usual'' he said awkwardly.

''See'' said Kevin ''even Ben thinks your ignoring me''.

Gwen breathed deeply ''he didn't say that'' she said.

''But he implied it'' said Kevin meaningfully.

Gwen sighed '' just drive'' she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Thanks for reviewing and if you haven't please do-I'd really like your opinion on my story.**

**Constructive critism welcome.**

Gwen sat in French class confidently.

She had double-checked all her homework at least 5 times the night before , and therefore was sure that she couldn't have possibly forgotten anything.

Jamie didn't do French and so she was pretty sure that nothing could go wrong.

She opened her French book and began to read about the _passé composé _as instructed.

Keith raised his hand.

The teacher , Miss Sparks , sighed wearily - she had heard about the triplets from other teachers and truth be told she hadn't been looking forward to meeting them.

"Yes Keith" she said.

"I might not have my book" drawled Keith , slumping in his seat.

Miss Sparks raised a carefully drawn on eyebrow.

"You either have it or you don't " she said "which is it?"

Keith remained silent.

Miss Sparks sighed again.

"Very well" she said "you'll just have to share with someone".

She looked around."Gwen...?"

Gwen stared at Keith in disbelief._How is it that I'm always stuck with one of those dratted triplets_ she wondered._Is there no-where else for him to sit?_

Keith grinned at her as he sat down in the seat next to her.

Gwen pushed her book to the middle of the tabled and continued to read silently.

Keith started to tap on the table with one of Gwen's pencils.

Gwen continued to ignore him.

Keith snapped the pencil in two.

Gwen glared at him.

"What did you do that for?" she hissed.

Keith grinned.

"Accident" he said shrugging.

Gwen stared at him.

"It wasn't an accident" she said "you did it on purpose.

He shrugged.

"How do you break a pencil by accident anyway?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Simple" he said "here I'll show you".

He took another pencil and snapped it in two.

"Like that".

Gwen closed her pencilcase and put it in her bag , ignoring him she went on reading.

"Alright class" said Miss Sparks "please open up your copies and do exersises 8 and 9 on page 231".

Gwen reached down into her bag and pulled out her pencilcase.

Miss Sparks pursed her lips disapprovingly.

"You should have taken your pencilcase out at the begining of class , Gwen" she said.

Gwen went red but didn't offer any explaination while Keith smirked.

He'll get bored after a while , she said to herself.

* * *

At lunch Gwen decided to go to library and read.

Mr Dermot had told her that some new books, that she might find interesting, had come in and she was pretty sure that none of the triplets would be caught dead in the library.

She pushed open the heavy door and looked around for Mr Dermot to tell him that she would be in the library during lunch.

Having told him and after asking about the new books she sat down in a padded seat and read for a while.

After lunch came maths , English and P.E.

Thankfully they had places in maths and English and the girls didn't do P.E with the boys.

The rest of the day passed quickly and Gwen was relieved when school ended.

She hurried out of the school , made a 60 second pit-stop at her locker and rushed out of the building into Kevin's car.

The DNAliens wouldn't know what hit them.


End file.
